Brian Peppers
Brian Peppers (born November 1, 1968) is a resident of Whitehouse, Ohio, a suburb of Toledo, Ohio who became the subject of an Internet meme that originated in 2005, concerning the circulation of his photograph, obtained from the Ohio Electronic Sex offender Registry. The appearance of the photograph led many viewers to suggest that it was faked. Snopes investigated the case and was unable to establish that it was a fake. The Ohio Attorney General's office told them "This is an accurate photo of this offender." Snopes suggests that Peppers' unusual appearance may be due to malformation of the cranium caused by a branchial arch condition such as Apert syndrome or Crouzon syndrome. Crimes Peppers was sentenced to 30 days in jail with 5 years probation thereafter in 1998 for the crime of "Gross Sexual Imposition". Gross Sexual Imposition is defined as unwilling sexual contact with one who is not one's spouse. Internet meme It is unclear where the meme originated. There are conflicting reports of which internet forum it was posted in first. It is known that his image was entered on Hot or Not, and the earliest known forum post about Peppers was made by PaulGonza on March 21, 2005, on the EGM NGR board of 1UP.com. It used to be one of the popular fads on ytmnd, but has considerably dropped in popularity in recent years in light of new information regarding the circumstances of his arrest (read below). Brian Peppers as a fad Brian No! is a fad about Brian Peppers, a registered sex offender with a facial deformity. This was one of the most successfully forum forced fads on ytmnd along with Gay Fuel and Asiacopter. The first YTMND was created by shadow22 http://yougongetraped.ytmnd.com/. It featured a picture of Brian Peppers, together with the song "Requiem for a Tower", and text that reads "YOU GON GET RAPED!!." However, the most popular take on this was an YTMND that included Brian Peppers hiding in a mailbox to look at a woman on a garden bench. The music used was "Burn! Bobonga!" from the SNES video game Chrono Trigger. This YTMND, "Brian Peppers, sexual predator", was created by user luvmoz on April 25, 2005 and became a moderators favorite shortly after. Brian Peppers sites often portray him as a child molester. Many sites will show Brian attempting to prey on individuals. Other sites just portray him as a monster who would prey on anyone. There are however some sites that just poke fun at Brian Peppers (e.g. ). Brian Peppers sites are very common. * * The actual truth about Brian Peppers? On January 31st, 2006, YTMND user grimaf made a YTMND, The Actual Truth About Brian Peppers (sad story), which outlined the 'truth' about Mr. Peppers' condition. It stated that he is wheelchair bound, currently resides in a nursing home, and that his charges of gross sexual imposition were for groping a nurse. After this site, the fad appeared to take a toll as many users felt sorry for Brian Peppers and deleted their sites. Shortly after grimaf's site gained popularity throughout YTMND, February 1st 2006, a user claiming to be Brian Peppers' brother, Allen Peppers, signed up for an account and proceeded to create , a YTMND outlining how grimaf's site had 'inspired' him to speak out about his brother and ask the YTMND users making derogatory sites about him to stop. Allen Peppers became the subject of wide speculation, as many users did not believe him to be Brian Peppers brother, rather a YTMND user's alternate account leeching off the popularity of the Brian Peppers fad. All speculation halted when Allen Peppers released a second site, , explaining that he had received considerable harrassment through emails and phone messages from people wanting to know the truth behind him. It then mentioned how Brian Peppers had 'left this world for good' the morning he created the YTMND. The letter soon changed to another slide showing Brian Peppers in a photoshop of Marty McFly from the 'Back to the Future' series, and the text 'btw, he left in a time machine, lol'. It was exposed that "allenpeppers" was actually the same user as digeridude; see I'm Allen Peppers. The sex offender registry states that he was convicted of gross sexual conduct with a female child, not a nurse. Both grimaf's and allenpeppers's sites became fads themselves. Both sites were set to the song "Forever Rachel" from Final Fantasy VI, which was included on Volume 12 of the YTMND Soundtrack. Pervert/Sexual Predator Fad "Burn! Bobanga!" would later be used for sites depicting other sexual predators (both real and fake). One of the more popular characters to be parodized was Harry Potter due to a string of images that showed him looking at his friend Hermione in strange ways. Examples: * * * External Links Snopes Page Know Your Meme Page Category:Memes Category:People Category:Golden Era fads Category:Fads